


Sometimes it's nice seeing you around

by Pguin12



Category: retail - Fandom
Genre: Other, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pguin12/pseuds/Pguin12
Summary: i have nothing to say for myselfWalmart/Target
Relationships: Walmart/Target
Kudos: 2





	Sometimes it's nice seeing you around

**Author's Note:**

> contrary to my tag, im not sorry

“Take me to your manager!”  
There it is again, the same ol’ type of customer we see every day at John’s. The one who can’t take “no” for an answer and time and time again, the manager will just let them be That. I ping my manager and tell him to come to my checkout. I turn off the number light as I wait for my manager to come. The customer keeps yapping about how their gift card for another store, isn’t working.  
Soon I see Tar come up. The manager that I didn’t want to come.  
I turn to Tar and say, “Where’s Lowe?”  
“Busy with a leak at the wood isle, you’re stuck with me now.”


End file.
